Política de Criação - Wikia
Este artigo é uma tradução da Política de Criação da 'Wikia'. Para ver o artigo original, consulte Política de Criação. Wiki creation policy Collaborate with people who love what you love We welcome wikis on almost any thing, large or small, popular or obscure, modern or historical, creative or documentary, funny or serious. However, your wiki must contain no hate, no libel, no pornographic content, and no copyright infringement. You must agree: *to all of our terms of use, including the display of ads *not to allow prohibited content on the wiki *that the content of the wiki will be freely licensed Free content Text on Wikia sites is available under a free content license, meaning the information you put on the wiki can be copied and reused by anyone. Please see: Wikia:Licensing. Public viewing All Wikia sites are publicly viewable. Wikia does not provide private wikis and there is no option in the software to password-protect or otherwise prevent people from reading any of the pages in a wiki. Wikia sites are indexed by search engines and contributions may appear prominently in certain search results. Public editing Unnecessary page protection is a common mistake that is considered harmful to wiki development. A clear statement of the wiki's goals is a better way to promote your vision than technical restrictions. Wikis are community projects, not personal websites. They are not owned by their founders, nor does the founder's opinion carry more weight in disagreements than any other user's opinion. Consensus and cooperation should be the primary means for organizing a wiki. Wikis are about working together, and all Wikia projects are open to the public to edit. There is no option to restrict editing to the founder or to a particular group. No abuse Wikis which consist of offensive material or personal attacks will be closed. A user who is banned on other Wikia projects or who abuses the wiki creation tool may be blocked from creating new wikis. Similarly, users may not create wikis with offensive or abusive titles or urls. Please contact staff to report any abusive wiki name that we have missed, or if the filter mistakenly prevents you from using an innocent name. Additional guidelines Cyberbullying Cyber bullying is not tolerated on Wikia. Wikia staff may remove or alter pages (or entire wikis) that are deemed libelous, offensive, or distressing. Duplicate wikis We allow multiple wikis to be created around the same topic. For advice on duplicate wiki creation go here. Closing, merging, and altering wikis All wiki projects are subject to closure or alteration if necessary. Wikia staff and helpers may contact the community about making changes to the wiki, including the site name or url, to meet our Terms of Use or to improve search visibility and ad display. While a wiki founder may request that their project be closed, if the topic is of general public interest Wikia generally prefers to leave dormant wikis available for adoption. Wikis which have no content, or remain inactive, or have a large overlap with another Wikia may be merged with another project, locked from editing, or closed completely. In the case of complete closure of wikis that previously had content, the database of content will be made available for download. See closed Wikia for further details. Categoria:Políticas da Wikia